


The Tailor In Enbizaka

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Gabriel, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Gabriel, the tailor on enbizaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tailor down in Enbizaka was loved by all, expect the person he actually loved. </p><p>*WARNINGS INSIDE.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tailor In Enbizaka

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rape/Non-con Elements, Imprisonment, Yanderes, Murder,

The Tailor Shop in Enbizka

 

"The tailor down at Enbizaka was a lovely man. He had golden hair and champagne coloured eyes that made men and women swoon. His smile charmed all of the visitors and his personality warmed the heart of the most grumpiest person. 

The tailor down at Enbizaka encountered a brown haired moose-man that goes by the name of Sam Winchester. The man was asking for a female wedding garment. The tailor felt compelled to make the garment for the moose, but the hazel-puppy like eyes that stared at him were engraved in his mind. 

Sam Winchester is very cute after all, the tailor thought. 

The garment was ready, but Sam himself did not come to collect it. A blonde haired woman did though. Her name was Jessica... Something, the tailor didn't care for her. 

Later that night, the tailor met Jessica behind his shop. The woman was unsuspecting as the knife plunged into her wildly beating heart. 

The tailor collected the garment that he made for her and Sam. An idea formed, if the tailor wore this garment, maybe Sam would fall for him. 

Sam could be all his... 

This thought didn't last long. The tailor saw Sam outside his shop two months after Jessica's death with another girl. She was black haired and went by the name of Sarah... Something, again, the tailor didn't care about her. He only cared about Sam. 

The clothes she was wearing were beautiful. No wonder why Sam fell in love with her, the tailor thought. 

He repeated the same process he did with Jessica. 

He added Sarah's clothes to the garment he was making. The tailor couldn't believe the luck he's had so far, no one suspected him for the murders. He was being careful though, throwing away any knives he used those two nights and wiping his finger prints from the body after stealing their garments and moving them some place else. 

Sam was a stubborn one, the tailor thought, after he would kill his true love he would just love someone else. 

The next girl was Madison. 

The girl after that was Ruby. 

The girl after that was Amelia. 

Sam even went out with the tailor's younger brother Castiel. 

Of course, the tailor eliminated all competition. He didn't kill his younger brother though, he just threatened him to stay away from Sam and stole his clothes. 

One day, the tailor thought this was starting to get repetitive. Sam clearly showed no interest in him, even when he was wearing the garments of the deceased lovers. He couldn't keep killing the girls who interacted with his Sam. He should stop the interaction another way... 

The day after, the tailor saw Sam outside of his shop once again. He was sitting on the bench alone, a book in his large, delicate hands. He looked to be very interested in the book... 

The tailor walked up to him, a devious plan in his mind that was ready to be put into action. 

'Why are you on your own?' 

Sam looked up at the tailor with a smile. 

'I like being on my own,' then a little lower, 'everyone who's around me dies...' 

The tailor raised a brow and released a deep chuckle. 

'I'm sure that's not true. People die. But it's natural, kid.' 

'I'm not a kid, y'know...'

'I think you're whatever I say you are.' 

Sam looked uncertain for a moment, he awkwardly coughed and made to stand. 

'I need to go-'

'Where are you going, Sammy?'

'Don't-'

Sam winced as the tailor grabbed his hair in a clutched fist. The tailor grinned wickedly at the pained expression on Sam's face and tightened his fist, drawing a cry from the taller man.

'Stop...!'

'Come on, Sammy... Come home with me...' 

'I don't think...'

'I really don't care what you think. You're coming home with me. End of discussion.'

The tailor pulled Sam down roughly by his hair and their lips touched. Sam whined, trying to get away, but the tailor's grip was unrelenting. The tailor broke the kiss for air and smirked at Sam as he took in his features; blushed cheeks, panting softly.... So perfect... 

And all his..." 

Gabriel stared down at the shaking man on the damp, dirty cell floor. He grinned widely and leaned close to the brown haired man, their noses almost touching. 

"Did you like the story, Sammy?" 

"Gabriel... You... You killed those girls...?" 

"Yeah, sorry it took like, 2 years to tell you... Buuuuttt, you kept trying to leave. I couldn't tell the truth in case you went to the police. That wouldn't be fun, would it?" 

Sam whimpered and curled in on himself, the chains clinked together as he moved. Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Well... I'm away to do some work. I'll bring lunch down in two hours... Then we can have some fun... Right, Sammy?" 

He leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek, before straightening out and leaving, locking the door on his way out. 

The tailor in Enbizaka was loved by all. His positive attitude, his charm and his character attracted everyone. He could get any girl or boy he wanted, but he just wanted Sam. 

It's a shame Sam didn't love or want him. 

But, the tailor in Enbizaka gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on the song 'The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka,' which is song by Luka Megurine. 
> 
> I don't own SPN or its characters. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
